


The Watchers (Being Re-Witten)

by SannahOfSkva



Series: Watchers' End [3]
Category: Hermitcraft RPF, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Gen, Lore - Freeform, Netherborn!Tango, TFC Tango and Grian tell a story, TFC is Herobrine confirmed here, The End, The Nether, Void Kind, Void Kind!Xisuma, Well - Freeform, Winged!Grian, they explain some things
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26120740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SannahOfSkva/pseuds/SannahOfSkva
Summary: The Watchers are loose on Hermitcraft, and only three know why they’re bad news.
Series: Watchers' End [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1754272
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

Doc carefully placed his friend on a bed, counting the Hermits as they trickled into the room. The rather plain place has already been expanded once, and it looks like it needs to be expanded again. It’s feeling cramped again, with the number of beds and Hermits that’s made it, and not everyone is there yet.

The rather subdued Team ZIT stumbles their way in, soon followed by their Admin and TFC. Thankfully, that’s the last of the lot, and Doc smiles in relief. Hopefully, no one’s been followed by that Watcher.

“That’s everyone. Now what?”

“Is the bunker warded?”

(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻

All eyes turn to Grian, and he winces. It’s a good question! Especially considering it’s directed to some who _apparently_ knows about the Watchers!

“Just, what? Does it matter?”

“They’re listening. They’re always listening!” Grian curls his wings around himself, blocking the other Hermits’ sight of him. “Anyone who knows about them knows you have to ward against them!”

Someone sighs, TFC by the sounds of it, and sits on the bed. The bed tilts towards the heavier person, and Grian peaks through his feathers.

“Yes, it is. And it seems like _I’m_ not the only one who needs to be explaining things.”

Grian nods, lightly bumping the man with a wing. He gets a wiry smile in return, along with a short laugh. They’re soon joined by Tango on the bed, the being’s flaming hair looking like a dying fire.

“We should all start with just as to _what_ the Watchers are.” He adds in, a frown on his face. “The question is simply _where_ we start. From the beginning? Or with what they are now?”

“How about the beginning?”


	2. Chapter 2

“The Watchers’ history starts with the End and it’s Void Kind.” TFC begins with once he motioned the other Hermits to sit. “The End, or rather the Void, was lonely, and created the first Void Kind. Another was created alongside them by the Nether, but that’s another story. And this Void Kind… her name was, no,  _ is _ Messiah, and she speaks for the Void. The Nether’s first creation holds the same status.”

“What do you mean  _ speaks _ for the Void?” Mumbo asks, and quickly gets shushed by one of the others.

“Only Messiah can understand what the Void says, and translates for them.” TFC smiles, and continues the story. “At first, it was just those first creations in the beginning, and the Void and the Nether went their separate ways in terms of creation. The End stayed as spaced out as it always was, and the more Void Kind that was created had resembled that. The Void made them dangerous, so that they had a chance to live past the first year of life.”

The old Hermit goes quiet, tugging at his beard. The others could see that he’s lost in thought, the things about the End he’s been quiet about coming to the surface.  _ How much is this man hiding? _ Grian thinks.

“Then the Nether and the Void joined forces,” Tango picks up where TFC left off, “and created the Overworld. The first players, Steve and Alex, were left to roam, and neither place wanted to watch over them, so the Void created the beings that eventually become the Watchers.

“They were a peaceful bunch at first, I’ve heard.” Tango winces at the thought of them now, shaking his head. “They were  _ helpful, _ even. The whole point of them was to watch over the players, to watch over  _ us. _ At some point in time it had changed, and they turned towards something darker than their true meaning.”

“They got sick and tired of listening to the oldest Void Kind.” Grian states, wings shaking. The shaky voice of the man causes Tango to hug him as tightly as possible. “They didn’t like their rules, and what the Ancients considered  _ polite. _ So the Watchers rebelled.”

“They attacked their fellow Void Kind.” Tango states.

“They killed the defenseless, the powerful, the innocents.” TFC’s eyes flashed in the torchlight, and Grian  _ swore _ they turned a solid white for a split second. “The Watchers started to destroy entire  _ servers _ just because the people didn’t live up to their expectations.”

“They took normal people, and did everything they could to turn them into Watchers. Those bastards used them as cannon fodder against the stronger Void Kind, specifically against the families, the clans of the Ancients.”

“Why… why their clans?” Someone asks, and TFC turns to their Admin, a thoughtful look on his face.

“Because one’s family is  _ extremely _ important to Void Kind.” The statement was simple, yet they all understood. “While the Ancients have no one related to them by blood, they have no issue with adopting those that are lost into their clan. Especially Messiah. And her youngest… the youngest will take her place as the Void’s speaker, and he would be the  _ perfect _ tool against her.”

“Is… is he still  _ there?” _

“The Void’s secondary speaker is missing.” Grian supplies, eyes soon following where TFC is looking. “She sent him off somewhere to keep him safe, it’s something that the Ancients have been doing to protect their clans. The thing is, the portal didn’t work correctly or something, and now he’s simply lost in the wind. The Watchers are probably out looking for him.”


End file.
